Dragon
Dragons are large creatures that are described as the ultimate predator. They have amazing intelligence, astounding strength and impressive agility. They are normally sought after for their tears and other excretions or ingredients that Potion Makers would die for. They normaly reach 9 times the size of an elephant. Each has a unique Breath Weapon. It is known that they can take human forms. Their bones are milky and semitransparent, as if made of clouded glass or quartz. Only other dragons can properly dispose of the bones, as elements and time are no match. It is known that few are able to become dragon tamers, mainly because so many die on the job. Two known dragon tamers in the series are Patton Burgess and Chuck Rose, who was eaten by a dragon. The last known person to have killed a full grown dragon is Patton Burgess. Although dragon tamers are able to hold conversations with dragons, no one can control a dragon. They are known as the most powerful race of magical creatures. They can live for thousands of years, growing to the size of apartment buildings. Deep magic is woven into every fiber of their bodies and their butts are big and saggy. Mortals, when in the presense of dragons, find themselves instantly transfixed, both their bodies and minds paralyzed. In the third book Warren says, "...Their scales are like stone, their bones like adamant..." Also in Book 3, Kendra sees a dragon, describing her "...gleaming like a new penny, overlapping copper scales encasing her in metallic armor. A tall fin ran from the top of her fierce head to the base of her neck. Not including the whiplike tail and the long, arched neck, the body of the dragon was the size of an elephant. A pair of wings were folded at her sides." This dragon was possibly only a century old, being very young. From this encounter, it is shown that dragons have the ability to speak in human languages. Each dragon is unique, some being metallic, while others are not. In the fourth book Only ten dragons were named, through Book 4: *Ranticus, who is dead and his bones were on display in the Lost Mesa's museum. *Navarog, who was released from the Quiet Box and is known as the Demon Prince, Lord of the Dragons, and the Foremost of all Dark Dragons. In book four, Gavin revealed himself as Navarog. *Chalize, a very young dragon who lived in the Painted Mesa, guarding the final chamber that supposedly held the Chronometer. Was implied in the series to be an offspring of Nafia. *Camarat, who guarded the entrance to Wyrmroost and is Agad's sibling. *Agad, a former dragon who permanently took on human form in order to strengthen his magic and now the caretaker of Wyrmroost. *Nafia, a dragon who had taken to eating her young. *Raxtus, a dragon whose mother died and who was incubated using fairy magic, resulting in him being very small and having a growth mist for a breath weapon. *Celebrant (The Just), Raxtus's father, and the king of dragons. *Glommus, a dragon with a sleeping gas as a breath weapon. *Siletta, a dragon who was entirely made of poison, and whom Seth and Kendra killed using a unicorn horn. Powers and features Dragons are arguably the most powerful magical creatures of all time. They range from 5 elephants (not including raxtus) to over 12 elephants large. They are strong enough to tear down castles and have scales so hard that only adamant and weapons magically enhanced can get through its scales and impenatrable bones. They have extremely sharp claws and teeth, and can all fly, giving them advantages over land based animals. They all have breath weapons including fire, poison, acid, lightening and sleeping gas. Category:Magical Creatures